No more pretending
by ichbin
Summary: DannyFan66 and I did another collaboration, mostly improv. Niles lets something slip and it brings him and CC to another level. N/CC, what else!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own any part or character of 'The Nanny'…but if we could choose…well, you know.

A/N: Just another little collaboration with DannyFan66. This one is about 80 percent improv and 20 percent discussed. Let us know what you think.

* * *

**No More Pretending**

CC was reaching over the top of the filing cabinet, precariously balanced on Max's desk chair, when Niles walked in the room.

"Caca," Niles started. "How many times have I told you the furniture in here wasn't built for your kind?"

Niles' voice startled her and she completely lost her footing. "Oh no!" she said as she could feel herself about to crash to the floor.

"Dear God, Woman!" Niles swooped in and caught CC just in time to prevent the worst damage, but not before she banged her arm on the corner of the filing cabinet. "Are you alright, Love?" _Oh, shit did I just say that out loud?_ Niles waited for CC's cackle signaling she'd caught his slip of the tongue.

"Owww…" CC whined, "…that really hurt!"

"I'm surprised you didn't shatter completely," Niles smirked; relieved CC apparently hadn't heard his declaration. "Ice Queen and all..."

"Put me down!" Niles quickly reached the green couch and deposited CC on it none too gently. "Watch it, Hazel!" CC barked at him.

Niles glared down are her, secretly thanking God she wasn't seriously injured. "I just saved you from breaking your skinny chicken neck…you could at least say thank you."

"Thank you?" CC looked at him incredulously. "Thank you?!" She repeated more loudly. "The only reason you had to save my neck is because you put it in danger!"

"Me! Are you insane! Why am I asking you, of course you're insane." Niles turns to leave. "Next time I'll let your well padded backend cushion your fall."

"Don't let the door catch yours on the way out!" CC shouted to his back as he left the room. She was pacing the office floor rubbing her elbow as she fumed about what had just happened. "The nerve of that...that Servant!" she muttered. _He's the one that caused me to lose my footing. If he hadn't startled me, I would have been fine._

Niles stormed up the hallway to the French doors leading to the terrace. "I can't believe I almost got myself caught." He sighed softly and made his way carefully around to peek into the office and check on CC. "She's really upset. I wonder why?" Niles leaned back against the wall out of sight and ran his digs over in his head. _Chicken neck, padded backend…nothing too harsh. _Niles shrugged and made his way back to his kitchen.

CC was still running what had just happened over in her head. She'd be loathe to admit it, but she was really happy that Niles had caught her. She knew that it wasn't really his fault that she fell, he was just bugging her like usual. _Of course, I'll never tell him that._ She chuckled to herself.

For a brief moment she let herself remember the feeling of being enveloped in his strong arms and she shivered. "God, it's Niles, get yourself under control CC!" She admonished herself. _Well, you did enjoy it_. Came that other voice that also lived inside her head. "No I didn't!" She spoke firmly to the empty room, hoping that if she did, *that* voice in her head would leave her alone. No such luck. _He was concerned about you!_ *It* said. "Niles?" CC questioned the room again. "Where were you when he made his stilly Ice Queen shattering comment?" _What about before?_ "What do you mean, before?" _Think, CC_… was all *it* would say.

CC sat with a confused expression on her face as she replayed the whole scene slowly in her head. The minute she heard him say 'Love', she bolted looking for him. "Niles!?"

"Whaaaat?" Niles yelled from where he stood in the hall dusting.

CC hadn't expected to find him right outside the office door, so she wasn't able to stop in time and crashed right into him. The collision sent them both toppling over onto the floor.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Niles looked up into the pale blue of her eyes which were barely inches from his own. He desperately hoped that this odd and very close proximity to her wouldn't cause any 'reaction' that could give him away.

"If I wanted to kill you, Lemon Fresh, believe me, you'd be dead." She retorted, pushing herself off him and heading back into the office.

Niles sighed and let his head roll to the side before dragging himself up off the floor. After dusting himself off, he followed after her. "Miss Babcock, you called me earlier, did you need something?" Niles stood and waited for her response, almost contrite.

Caught off guard by his request, the reason she had gone hollering after him came right back to the forefront of her mind. A puzzled look crossed her face as she started to speak "Yes, it was about before, when you caught me." Having him looking at her made her feel slightly off balance and her courage left her. "Never mind, Niles." She turned away and said, "You can go now, I have work to do," effectively dismissing him.

Niles turned to leave but something stopped him. "Look," he turned back to face her sighing heavily in his sudden resolve. "I'm sorry I startled you and caused you to fall, it wasn't my intention to hurt you."

"Not physically, you mean."

Niles frowned at her, not sure just what she meant. "Uhm…I…I…don't understand."

"I mean, I know that you didn't want me to fall down, that you didn't want to hurt me physically." CC didn't turn to face him, but continued rifling through the papers as spoke. "But verbally, you have no such qualms."

Niles stood for a moment speechless at her emotionless recitation. "You're kidding, right?" Niles was now growing just a little angry. "You've spent the better part of fifteen years debasing not just what I do for a living, but what and who I am as a man. But when I choose to respond in kind, I'm being hurtful. Well, this is a side of the 'Bitch' of Broadway I've yet to see." Niles left the office leaving behind him an angry wake.

CC stood looking at the empty doorway where Niles had just been. In all the years she had known him, this was the first time she'd felt he was really angry with her and it wasn't just part of 'their game'. _What do I do now?_

Niles stood at the stove watching the special stew he was preparing simmer. "I just don't believe her." He spoke softly to the empty room, more hurt really than angry. "I've loved her for so long that I can't barely say my own name without putting 'and CC' on the end…at least, in my head." Niles allowed the visions of their times together to drift past his eyes. The sparring over Nanny Fine after she'd just arrived. CC snuggling into him when they were trapped at the Fine's. The look in her eye when she'd caught him doing his risky business dance. Niles shook he head free of his visions. "What do I do now?"

"Niles?" CC asked hesitantly, walking through the kitchen door.

He felt himself visibly flinch at the soft sound of her voice. "Yes, Miss Babcock?" Niles answered without turning.

"I didn't mean to imply just now that you've said or done anything in the past that I was undeserving of." When he didn't turn around, she backed away to the door again. "And though I've definitely said different before, I'm hoping that you know I truly believe Maxwell could have done much worse for a Butler." CC waiting just a moment and then headed back to through the swinging door to the safety of the office. _Geez, I am getting soft._ She chided herself, _I just apologized to the help._

Niles remained at the stove for several minutes. _That's it then. I'm even more a fool than I thought. She actually took the time to come all the way in here to reiterate that I am nothing more that Maxwell's butler. _Niles finally, after taking a deep breath, and turning down his stew, strolled his way back into the office. "Miss Babcock, I wish to put your mind, such that it is, at ease. Thank you."

CC didn't even try to feign interest in the papers on Maxwell's desk; instead she looked at him dead on in utter confusion "What are thanking me for, Niles?"

"For opening my eyes." Niles started confidently. "All this time I've been such a fool. Desperately trying to discover who I am and just what I'm capable of. I'm nearing fifty years old and still hadn't found the answer. Yet, in barely one single sentence you managed to sum up my existence. A butler." Niles didn't wait for a response. He turned and moved quickly to the front door and was out in the street before CC realized what had happened.

"Wa-at? Wait Niles! That's not what I meant," CC called uselessly as she tried to catch up to him. She had only reached the living room when she saw the front door slam shut. _Now you've done it, CC_. "What I should have said is that I hope Maxwell realizes how lucky he is...to have you," she stated quietly.

* * *

Niles opened the door to Jack's as he'd done many times before. Usually it was to retrieve CC after one of her drunken binges. Niles and Jack had an arrangement of sorts. Jack would throw a Superbowl Party and Niles would do all the food for him, provided Jack called Niles anytime CC was in the bar and headed toward a stupor.

"Hey, Niles!" Jack called from behind the bar. "What brings you in today?"

Niles took a stool. "I just needed somewhere to go, Jack. Mind if I sit here and nurse a drink for a while?"

"Hell, no! Let me get it and I'll ya can bend my ear if ya want. Mineral water with a twist of lime, right?" Niles nodded in response and Jack made quick work of getting his drink. "Ok, buddy, now what's got your panties in a knot?"

* * *

CC was sitting in the office, staring blankly out the terrace doors holding paperwork in her hands when Maxwell walked in. "Oh good, you're here. I was just speaking with Philip Marshall about the set designs for the new play and..." Maxwell stopped, realizing that CC hadn't even budged. "CC?" Still getting no reply, Max went up to her and touched her shoulder. "CC?" he asked a little louder.

"Oh, Maxwell, you startled me!" she jumped.

"Is anything the matter?"

Looking up at Maxwell, the object of her quest for so long, she realized that although she found the grey streak appealing, and he eyes did have a certain sparkle, looking at him didn't take her breath away. Though they would make a perfect couple on paper, there was no spark, no pizzazz, no...fire. Standing up quickly, she almost knocked Maxwell over. "Maxwell, I'm sorry...I have to go."

"What? We have work...CC!" He shouted, but she was already out the door.

On the front stoop, CC took a deep breath. "It can't be that I...that I...oh my, I need a drink!"

* * *

Niles told Jack everything. How he had long harbored feelings for CC, which to be honest, Jack already knew. He confessed that he felt unworthy and she only served to make it worse each and every day by reminding him of his 'low station' in life. "What am I to do, Jack?" Niles finally asked.

"I don't know, Niles. But you'd better come up with something fast, she just walked in." Jack whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own any part or character of 'The Nanny'…but if we could choose…well, you know.

A/N: Just another little collaboration with DannyFan66. This one is about 80 percent improv and 20 percent discussed. Let us know what you think.

* * *

**No More Pretending**

**Chapter 2**

Niles didn't turn around. "Jack, put an empty bottle in front of me and if she asks…" Niles formulated a plan.

Jack smiled. "You're drunk as a skunk." Jack put the empty Johnny Walker bottle in front of Niles and added the empty shot glass. "Good luck."

CC walked into Jack's seeking the solace and refuge this place always brought. She knew that drinking was not the answer, but every time she came here, she always woke up the next morning with a brighter outlook on life. "Hey Jack!" she waved as she started for the bar. She stopped when she noticed who else was already sitting at her favorite stool. "Niles?" His name dropped questioningly from her lips.

Without turning Niles drained the drop remaining in his fake drink. "Oh God, what do you want?" He offered, putting on his best drunken face.

CC had really not been expecting to see him here. Of all places, she felt like Jack's was "hers" and she specifically came here because she never saw anyone she knew here. Realizing that nothing good could come of having a conversation with him so visibly drunk and her already so confused, she turned to Jack "I'll just go sit at the back table, ok Jack? Whenever you're ready, you can bring me a scotch." Jack nodded and backed away from them slightly.

Trying to get away clean, she turned back to Niles "I'm sorry about before Niles. What I said about Maxwell doing much worse, well, I was trying to give you a compliment. Given our history, I couldn't come right out and do that, so it came out...like it did." She sighed, took a breath, and continued, "If you weren't you and I wasn't me, well, I would have said something like, 'I hope Maxwell knows how lucky he is that you have stayed on as long as you have. With all you have to offer and how smart you are, I'm sure they are greater things you could have done than to remain by his side'." She smiled at the dazed look on his face. _He probably thinks I'm making fun again; or he's just too drunk to even care what I'm saying. _"However, since you ARE you, and I AM me, I'll just be the bigger man and leave you to it." She half smirked at her choice of words, knowing that if he did remember any of this, he would get a kick out of her beating him to the punch on that one.

Niles, hoping to find something he could safely say, that would keep her from going away, and still allow him to play drunk quipped, "Jack, who is this man and why is he dressed like Miss Babcock?"

CC shook her head at his comment. Even drunk he couldn't let the "man jokes" slide. She bit back a reply, not wanting to argue with him without clearing out the way she felt first. She glanced over at him, taking in how his hair was just curling at his neck, and the way his shirt fit snugly on his shoulders and let her eyes drift to his face. He had a drunken smirk on his face like the remark he had just made was the best ever and his eyes..._Wait a minute, his eyes are nowhere near as glazed over as they should be with that much alcohol in him._

"What's the matter, Sir? Have I shocked you into silence? Now I know it's not Babcock." Niles did his best fake slur. _Why is she looking at me like that? _Niles shivered slightly.

_Why is he pretending to be drunk? "_You're right! No Babcock here." She answered succinctly and headed off to the back table. _I really need that drink._

"Chicken!" Niles called after her. His last ditch effort to keep her near him without having to once again admit defeat and slink over to her.

"I knew it! You probably haven't even had a drop!" she snarled as she came back to face him. "Jack, I'll take that drink now." CC took the drink that Jack had already poured for her, and downed it swiftly. "Thanks, Jack." Looking at Niles again and then back at Jack she said "Just put it on my tab, I don't feel like drinking anymore." She turned and was half way out when she strode back purposefully. "Why?"

Niles didn't look at her. "Why, what?" He asked dejectedly.

"Why are you pretending to be drunk?" CC actually didn't give him time to answer. "Why are you even here, anyway? How do you know about this place?"

Niles laughed lightly. "How do you think you wake up every morning tucked neatly into bed after you tide one over here under Jack's watchful eye?"

CC eyes went wide as she processed the words coming out of his mouth. "What are you saying, Hazel?" She narrowed her eyes. "Are you telling me that you...that when I come here, you...?" Unable to even finish she looked for Jack, but he was nowhere to be seen. Taking a deep breath, CC again looked at him and asked, "What exactly ARE you saying?"

"You don't want to know, Babs." Niles answered sadly, knowing that telling her now would only serve to anger her further.

She saw the way his shoulders sagged a little and the sudden sadness that emanated with his words. "Yes Niles, I do."

"Very well," Niles sighed. "In return for catering his annual Super Bowl Party, Jack calls me whenever you…get in over your head. I come and take you home." Niles left out the intricate details hoping CC would be satisfied with the simple explanation.

CC was in shock, and completely amazed. "His annual Super Bowl Party? How long...how long has this been going on, Niles?"

"Four years this Super Bowl." He answered plainly.

"Four years!" CC exclaimed out of disbelief. "Four years," she repeated again more quietly. "Four years..." The first thought that entered CC's mind had nothing to do with Niles. When she heard him put a number to the amount of time she had been coming here with the actual intent on getting drunk, she actually felt like passing out, and grabbed the stool next to Niles to sit down.

Once she felt her emotions collect a bit, she then looked up to the man sitting across from her. He had just admitted that he had been pretty much the closest thing to a guardian angel to her for the past four years. "Why? Why would you do that? Actually, never mind that, why have you never lorded it over me? This is just the kind of thing that would have been perfect to let slip and embarrass me in front of Maxwell. I don't get it?" CC was genuinely confused, and there was no anger in her tone as she searched for the answer to Niles' odd behavior.

"What difference does it make? Just think of it as Niles the butler taking care of one more thing that needed seeing to." Niles couldn't meet her gaze. "Jack, can I have a real scotch now, please?"

His words felt like a punch in the stomach. _Truth hurts huh, Babs? _ CC heard him say inside her head. Of course, she couldn't even deny it. Of course it would be Niles that would take her home and make sure she was safe. Of course he would reply that way, hiding behind his servant status. Of course. He was HIM and she was HER.

She couldn't believe that just a little while ago she could have entertained thoughts that things might ever be different between them. Feeling the tears building behind her eyes, CC knew it was time to go. She watched him turn to take the drink from Jack's hand and just got up and left.

It had just started to rain outside, but CC didn't care. She needed to clear her thoughts, and the rain felt good on her face, leaving her free to let the tears flow.

"I think you blew it." Jack handed him the drink and left.

Niles turned just in time to see her leaving. "She'll never see…" He started to whisper as he lifted the glass to his lips. _Wait! Was she crying? _Niles put down the drink. "Put this on Babcock's tab, Jack." Jack nodded and a smile crossed his face.

Niles stepped out into the rain and scanned the street in both directions. "No sign of her…what the hell did she do, run?" Niles started off in the direction of her apartment. He made it quickly to the corner and turned to see her just ahead of him. "Babcock!"

"Oh, God," CC groaned looking over her shoulder and then picking up the pace a bit.

Niles took to a jog to catch up and called after her again. "CC…please!" His voice was pleading with her.

CC stopped. His tone struck a note with her heart and she couldn't remember him having ever used her first name. She half turned towards him as he caught up with her.

The thoughts ran through his head as he stood there toe to toe with her; their eyes locked, standing in the soft rain. _No more holding back, no more waiting. Having her is definitely worth the humiliation of a slap across the face. _Niles pulled her into him and kissed her warmly. His left hand caressing her tear and rain dampened cheek; his right on the small of her back holding her firmly, afraid she'd turn and run.

CC was outraged and insulted that Niles would dare put his hands on her and kiss her. She brought her hands up to push him away when he anticipated that exact tactic and pulled her closer, causing her to gasp a little, giving him just enough incentive to deepen the kiss. The electric current that shot through her left her weak in the knees. Her hands snaked around his neck of their own volition, making sure to entwine in his now wet hair. "Oh, Niles," CC murmured into the kiss, actually giving into the feeling, holding onto to him more tightly.

They stood for what seemed like ages kissing in the rain before the sheer need for air forced them apart. Niles searched her eyes for any hint of what he should do next. "CC…I…I…"

"Come on Niles, we're almost at my place. Let's go talk there." She wove her fingers with his like it was the most natural think in the world. They continued walking, hand in hand, to her building, up the elevator, and into her apartment.

Niles followed CC into her apartment and stood carefully to the side as not to drip on anything of value. He'd never felt as uncomfortable in his own skin as he did in that moment. Soaking wet, his shirt clinging to him, he still felt flush just from the nearness of her. Her, CC Babcock, the woman he'd spent the better part of fifteen years bickering with, tossing insults with, fighting with, and loving in silence. There she stood, also soaking wet, the purple silk blouse she wore hugging her every curve. There they stood, each waiting for the other to speak.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We don't own any part or character of 'The Nanny'…but if we could choose…well, you know.

A/N: Just another little collaboration with DannyFan66. This one is about 80 percent improv and 20 percent discussed. Let us know what you think.

We also wanted to wish you all MERRY CHRISTMAS!! Hope you all enjoy a great holiday season

**No More Pretending**

**Chapter 3**

"Niles/CC," they both spoke at the same time.

"You first" Niles insisted, wiping a drop of water from his forehead.

"Ok. But first, we need some towels. Just take off your shoes and follow me," CC said as she took her own heels off, and then led the way to the back of the apartment, to the bathroom. Reaching into the linen cupboard behind the door, she got out two big fluffy towels and handed one to Niles. "I'll be right back." She walked through the other door, which Niles assumed led to her bedroom, and came back with a terry cloth man's robe. "Here. It's Noel's, but I think it will be ok. You can take your clothes off and we'll throw them in the dryer."

"Uhm…CC…I'm…I'm…" _…completely unable to speak apparently_. Niles thought exasperated.

_He's quite cute when he's flustered_. "Breathe Bell Boy," she directed softly, putting the robe she was still holding over the edge of the tub. Niles did as instructed and watched her walk back towards him. Something had happened to CC out in the rain, and she'd never felt more alive. Honestly, looking at him dripping in front of her, the last thing she wanted to do right now was talk.

"Look, I know we need to talk about what just happened out there; about the whole day really." She brought her hands up to the top button of his shirt and popped it open. Niles took a deeper breath. "I want to know why you pretended to be drunk at the bar." She popped the next button, Niles exhaled. "I want to know why you've never mentioned Jack's to me, even in private." Another button, another breath. "I want to know why you called me Love when I fell earlier." Button, again. He hissed at the contact of her hand on his skin. "I really want to know how you got the nerve to kiss me." Her hands undid the last button, and she let them graze his chest up to his shoulders so she could fully remove the shirt. Niles stopped breathing altogether. "And I want to know if you're going to do it again." She asked, looking right at him.

Niles had to break away from her gaze to catch his breath. He glanced down to where his hands were nervously clasped at his waist, took a deep breath, and then again met her eyes. "I thought that if you thought if I was drunk, I could tell you I loved you and you wouldn't hold it against me." He offered simply, she gasped at his words. "I never told you about Jack's because I was afraid you'd find some other bar to go to and I'd be lost not knowing if you were safe." He admitted, she chewed at her bottom lip. "I've called you love in my dreams for years, it finally slipped out for real." He answered, her lips began to quiver. "And I decided that if kissing you in the rain got me a slap in the face that it would be more than worth the price."

A tear ran down CC's face as Nile's finished speaking. She noticed how he'd answered every question but the one she most wanted to hear the answer to now. "Niles?" She asked in a soft, very unsure, very un-CC like voice, "I very much enjoyed our kiss before. I thought you had too?"

Niles looked at her in sheer astonishment. "My God, woman, how could you ever doubt it?"

"Because you answered all my questions, in order, with extreme precision and detail, and totally ignored my wanting to know if you would kiss me again." She tried to pull away from him.

"CC," Niles held her tighter in his arms. "I want nothing more than to spend every day for the rest of my life kissing you." He kissed her forehead. "And holding you." He kissed her cheek. "And loving you." He kissed her chin. "But more than that I want nothing more than to spend every day for the rest of my life, being loved…by you." His eyes met hers and he waited.

CC looked back at him and then had to break the gaze. She had no idea how to give him what he wanted, what he needed from her now. It was her turn to stumble ""Uhm…Niles…I'm…I'm…"

"CC…it's me…of all the people in the world you've never held back with me. It wasn't always positive, but it was always honest." Niles frowned with concern. "I love you…there isn't anything you can do or say to change that."

"I can't say it back to you Niles...I don't know how." She blotted herself against his chest, hugging him tightly.

Niles smiled and kissed her head. "You don't have to say it, CC. I can feel it, really I can." He lifted her face to meet his eyes. "And some day, when you really feel it, you'll know how to say it."

"What is it that you feel Niles? How you feel about me, or how you think I feel about you?" CC was a bit peeved at his response, and though she knew he was trying to make it easy for her, it felt wrong somehow, almost like he was forcing her to go somewhere she wasn't ready to. _Will I ever be ready?_ Backing up a few steps, she just looked at him, with more confusion and hurt in her eyes than before. "I'm sorry Niles. I have no idea how to do this." She waved between them. "You're being more than nice. It's throwing me." She chuckled sadly, "I don't know how to react to you being nice to me. I believe it when you say you love me, I really do, I just don't know what to do now." She could feel the tears again and an overwhelming feeling of dread. "I'm sorry...I..." and she fled back through to her room.

"Not this time," Niles whispered sternly to himself and went after her. He stepped into the bedroom he'd been in so very many times before. She stood at the windows overlooking the city. He went to her and without a word spun her into his arms and kissed her will all the desire and pent up passion from the kiss just a year ago and with all the love and tenderness from his confessions only moments ago. When the desperate need for air separated them he looked at her differently. "You want to know what to do now?" His eyes dark with his want for her. CC nodded hesitantly. "Now, Love…" Niles smirked just a bit. "We stop, talking." He took her lips with his again and his hands moved to the top button of her still damp purple blouse. _Take your time Niles; give her the chance to stop you._

CC pulled away from his kiss and stilled his hand with hers. "Niles?" she waited for him to look at her. "I want you, of that I'm sure." She gave him a pure, unabashed look of desire that shook him to the very core. "Are YOU sure, however, that you want to do this?" The look in his eye left no doubt as to his desire. "What I mean is what if this is all I can ever give? What if I never share my heart with you? What if I never can return all that you want to give to me?" She took her hands off her blouse and backed away again. "What if it's only sex? What if I can only give you my body? Can you live with that?"

"No." Niles answered flatly. "That may have been alright with Chandler, and Colin and whomever… but, no, CC. I can't live with that." He stood and he waited, hoped and prayed that it was a test. She was testing his intentions, his feelings, and his heart.

"Then I guess we'll have to keep talking," she sighed. "I can't give you what you want right now, and you can't give me what we both want. I can respect that; even admire you for it, Butler Boy." She grinned a bit and walked over to the bathroom, got the robe from the tub and came back into the bedroom. "Here, we still need to get your clothes dry." She couldn't look at him yet, knowing she had let him down and likely hurt him badly. "It really is Noel's," she said, hoping to erase the names of the other men he had just mentioned from the space between them.

"I'll grab your shirt from the bathroom when I get out of my clothes. The dryer is just through the door to the main part of the apartment, I'll meet you there in a few minutes." She closed the door behind her as she went to get changed.

"I really should've gotten drunk." Niles groaned quietly to himself. "At least then I could give her what she wants." (*I'm not sure Niles would do it, even drunk, in this story…) He quickly slipped out of the rest of his clothes and once he'd wrapped himself tightly in the robe he made his way to the washer and dryer. He left his things on the dryer and went into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. "No…I think this calls for cocoa." Niles moved around in CC's kitchen as if he belonged there. He found all the things he needed and waited for CC to come looking for him.

CC put on her pink robe, hung her silk blouse up in the bathroom and brought the rest of the clothes to the dryer. She tossed in her stuff in with Niles' and laughed at the irony that she was doing his laundry. As she was about to head out to the living room, she caught a glimpse of him in her kitchen. _He looks like he belongs here._ Sighing again at herself, she went to him.

He was facing away from her when she came up behind him. _I love his shoulders, and his butt_. She smiled and then watched him shut the fridge. She put her arms around him from behind before he could turn around. He stiffened a bit, but didn't pull away. "Niles?" She asked to his back, "Can we hug?"

"Yes, I think I'd like that." Niles turned in her arms and pulled her to his chest tightly, hoping she couldn't feel his heart pounding.

CC let herself simply enjoy being wrapped in his arms. She wanted to ask him if they could kiss too, but she was too afraid to do so. "Chicken," she chided herself under her breath.

Niles' eyes shot to the top of his head at her utterance. He decided to risk completely losing his resolve and nuzzled into her soft, damp hair. "Why are you chicken?"

CC stiffened at his question, "Uhm..." She was going to shrug it off, when his words from earlier rang in her ears _Nothing I do or say can change how he feels. _"I was going to ask you..." she brought her hands up to his forearms and looked into his eyes, "...if we could kiss too. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, and I didn't really want to risk you saying no, but you looked so good." She looked away; embarrassed at the way she was acting, and yet still proud that she had pushed past her own discomfort.

"CC…" Niles pulled her face up to meet his gaze. "I can control myself. I don't just jump into bed with a woman when I start seeing her."

"Seeing her? Are you...are we seeing each other?"

Niles released her. "That is for you to answer." Niles poured the now finished cocoa into the mugs he'd set out. "I love you…I'm there. But I can't very well woo you, if we aren't at least dating."

"You're going to woo me?" She smiled, accepting the mug he handed to her.

Niles flashed his boyish grin. "If you'll let me…I'd like to try."

"I'm pretty demanding you know. You're going to have to do much better than try." She joked with him, in a very flirty tone, so unlike their normal edgy banter.

Niles cocked an eyebrow. "Am I?" Niles left the kitchen and headed to the sofa. He sat down like he owned the place and propped his feet on the coffee table. "Now, Babs. Let's be honest. We've already established that I could have taken you to bed. That's not the challenge. I want to win your heart. So you can be certain that I will give my very life to that end."

CC's mouth hung wide open. She didn't know whether she was more insulted, angry or to turned on by this arrogant, frustrating, confident man sitting on her couch. She stayed by the counter, bringing the hot beverage to her lips and taking a sip. _He's full of surprises. _Finally, walking over to the couch, she sat at the opposite end from him, tucking one leg under her.

"Impressive. I've already rendered you speechless." Niles sipped at his cocoa without turning to face her.

"When are you taking me out?" CC asked nonchalantly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We don't own any part or character of 'The Nanny'…but if we could choose…well, you know.

A/N: Just another little collaboration with DannyFan66. This one is about 80 percent improv and 20 percent discussed. Let us know what you think.

* * *

**No More Pretending**

**Chapter 4**

Niles thought for a moment. "Have you missed your usual walk time?"

CC nodded her head in mock salute. This was their usual element; she knew how to deal with it. She was already formulating a zinger in her head when a strange feeling overcame her. _I don't want our usual element._ "Guess I walked right into that one, Hazel." She said flatly.

Niles grinned. _No comeback, she's already softening. "_Well, as for our first date. I think drinks would be best, yes?" He looked at CC and she nodded. Niles stood, put his mug on the table, closed the space between them and took CC's mug and put it next to his. "Then, for our second date, we'll go dancing." CC looked up at him and smiled softly. Niles extended his hand. "May I have this dance?"

She took his hand and said, "There's no music, Niles."

"CC…" Niles spun her deftly into his arms. "When I'm with you, there's always music." He softly sang the song he thought most conveyed his feelings. "When I fall in love, it will be forever…or I'll never fall in love…"

CC relished in the feel of his arms around her and the way they moved around the apartment. One thing she had never doubted, even when they were at each other's throats, was how well they danced together. When he finished singing the song, CC asked him genuinely, "So, Butler Boy, where are we going on our third date?"

"I was hoping you'd ask." Niles was eyed her coyly. "You sit here…" He led her back to the sofa. "And I'll be back in two shakes." Niles practically flew into the kitchen. "Keep your eyes closed, for a minute, please. He came in with a picnic basket. He laid the blanket from the back of the sofa on the floor and quickly unloaded the basket in near silence. He stood and again offered his hand. "Ready, Love?"

"Ready for what exactly?"

Niles sighed lightly. "Well, to be perfectly honest, I usually don't go to this much trouble for a third date, but you're special. It's a picnic." Niles helped CC take her place on the floor. "We got all the very best in last minute picnic food: There's this carton of leftover chicken lo mien; two slices of what I believe is my quiche; an unopened dark chocolate pudding snack; and this nearly full bottle of champagne."

"I'm special, huh?" she said, settling herself on the makeshift picnic area. Looking at the spread before her, CC continued, "You really do go all out when you woo someone, Niles."

Niles poured her a glass of champagne and served her a little bit of everything. "I told you, CC. I want to win your heart and I'll do whatever it takes."

"I'm beginning to see that." CC clicked glasses with him and took a sip. Putting her glass down, she took up a plate and started picking different foods she wanted to eat. "I'm starving." Looking across the 'picnic area' to him, she could see that he was happy with himself. She took a bite of the quiche and closed her eyes in appreciation. She knew even before she opened them again that he was looking at her.

Niles couldn't help but watch her. She was free of makeup and her hair was still tousled from where she toweled it dry. She was radiant. _I know you feel it, CC. I wish you weren't so…_ "…afraid." Niles whispered before he knew what happened.

"Hmm?" CC queried "What did you say? Something about being afraid?"

Niles knew he was caught and knew it would only make her angry so he fibbed, a little. "Well, I'm just…a little nervous, that I'll screw up." _Wow! Quick thinking, Old Man._

CC could tell he was lying, in fact she was sure of it. However, she was enjoying herself and didn't want to spoil the mood by calling him on it. Instead she said, "Well, there's nothing to be nervous about. Not many people I know would even have attempted a picnic with the little food that was in my fridge and there you've gone and done it, and done it brilliantly. This was an absolutely splendid third date," she said, grabbing the dark chocolate pudding. She eyed it and then looked up at him with a shy smirk "Do you want to share it with me?"

Niles nodded. "I'll get another spoon."

"It's ok Niles, you don't have to get up." She scooted over closer to him. "We can just share this one. I really like this pudding snack, by the time you'd get back here with another spoon there wouldn't be any left." She confessed, laughing lightly.

Niles smiled sheepishly. "Alright, ladies first, then I'll have a bite."

CC didn't have to be asked twice. She tore open the cover and eagerly filled her spoon with the chocolate treat. She brought the desert to her mouth and carefully made sure to not spill any as she thoroughly enjoyed the taste and the texture. When she was done, she looked over at Niles who was breathing rather hard. She did her best to hide the smile that crept at the corners of her mouth and held the spoon and the cup in front of her. "Your turn. You want me to feed it to you?" she offered, having more and more difficulty maintaining a serious expression.

"Yes." Niles growled softly.

Hearing the tone of his voice, she got a devilish idea. Quickly dipping her finger in the pudding, she half turned towards him, holding chocolate covered digit in front of his mouth, grinning from ear to ear and said "Open up."

Niles raised an eyebrow and knew he was headed for trouble when his mouth dropped open.

CC slowly slipped her finger along Niles' tongue. She had to close her eyes at the sheer intensity of the experience and was unable to stifle the soft moan that crossed her lips.

Niles couldn't move his gaze from her face and thought he'd go completely round the bend at the sensation when he closed his mouth around her finger and lightly sucked.

"Do you like it?"

"The pudding or the vessel for delivery?" Niles asked when she slipped her now wet finger out of his mouth.

"Both" she dropped quietly. When he didn't answer right away, she added, "You know, you didn't exactly answer me before, in the kitchen, about us..." she leaned right into him, their noses almost touching "...kissing."

"Well, technically, this is our third date. So, I think a little kissing could be arranged." Niles locked his eyes with hers. He'd decided at the start of this little operation that she'd have to be the one to make the physical advances. Niles wasn't sure he'd be able to maintain his resolve should he take the lead.

_Thank God._ CC inched forward and lightly pressed her lips to his for a few brief moments. "Is that what you meant by a 'little kissing', Butler Boy?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Well, yes and no." Niles cupped her face in his hand and took her lips in a warm and gentle kiss. He ran his tongue slowly along her bottom lip until the smallest of spaces opened and he slipped his tongue into dance with hers. He knew it was a risk, holding anything back from CC would be a challenge, and kissing her now, would be the first test of his strength.

CC had realized from the few kisses they had shared that he was a great kisser and they had such chemistry together. The kiss a little while ago in the rain had chased away any doubts she had about whether or not the spark was still there. The kiss he was sharing with her now held all that intensity and yet she could feel Niles holding back. Even now, he was true to his own beliefs and she loved him all the more for it. _WHAT?!?_ She screamed in her own head, stopping the kiss abruptly.

Niles frowned, confused at her sudden withdrawal. "What's the matter?"

"Give me a minute." CC bolted to the bathroom. Staring at herself in the mirror. "Get it together Babcock," she talked to her image. "What's going on with you? Did you just say that you loved him? Did you? What are you thinking? You don't even know what that means?"

Niles was already at the door. "CC? Are you alright? Please, tell me what's wrong. What have I done?" Niles overheard her confession to the mirror but was confused as to why it seemed to bother her. He couldn't help but wonder what he'd done to upset her.

Looking over at him and seeing the obvious concern on his face, she ran a hand through her hair and walked over to him. "I'm sorry Niles...I didn't mean to worry you." She took a breath, and then another, deeper one. "Before, when you were kissing me, I felt that you were holding yourself back a bit." She explained, and he immediately opened his mouth to speak, but she brought up her hand and put it over his mouth to silence him. "Wait, let me finish. When I felt it, I admired that you were willing to make some concession in your plan to woo me, but that you wouldn't trample your own values. However, when I noticed all that in my head, I didn't exactly use the word admire..."

"What word did you use?" Niles asked softly.

"Uhm...I think my exact thought was 'I loved you all the more for it'"

Niles smiled genuinely. "And what do you think that means?"

"Why do you think I'm freaking out? Somewhere, some part of me thinks that I love you." She looked pointedly at him. "How can I even think that I love you...geez Niles. I told you this, I have no concept what that means. It's just a word; I don't know the first thing about it."

Niles pulled her into his arms. "CC…tell me something. When you look at me standing in the kitchen washing dishes at the sink, what do you feel?"

"What? What kind of a question is that?" Niles gave her a look that said humor me, so she thought about it for a minute. "Well, first I feel a pressing need to make some zinger about your whole identity as a man," she joked, "and then I want to come up behind you and put a kiss on the back of your neck and whisper that you should hurry up because those dishes aren't the only things that are wet."

Niles wore an expression of shock at her words. "Well, that's not exactly what I was looking for, but it'll do. Now I want you to tell me, how do you feel when I toss a zinger or say something suggestive or look at you like I could positively devour you."

"You mean the way you're looking at me right now?" CC said in a low, sexy voice and they both smiled deliciously. CC gave it some thought. _I feel quite flush at the moment._ She let her mind wander to the last time they'd exchanged barbs and she had to admit, she could recognize the same heat coursing through her. "All those situations turn me on."

Niles smirked. "I can't think of a single thing you do that doesn't turn me on, woman, but that's not what we're talking about here. Don't change the subject." Niles took her hand and placed it over his heart. He savored the feel of her hand on his skin. "Do you feel that?" CC nodded. "I knew for certain how I felt about you, when that started skipping a beat every time you entered a room. And it was confirmed when it broke at the site of you leaving the mansion on another man's arm. And I've never been surer of my feelings than when it practically burst from my chest less than five minutes ago when you said… 'you loved me all the more for it." Niles lifted her hand from his chest and kissed her palm then rested her hand over her own heart. "What does your heart say?"

"Is that what love is, what you're describing?" She found the confirmation written all over Nile's face. "See for me, the first part, about your heart skipping, I sort of get that. It's like my blood moves faster, like I'm more awake when you're around. I need more coffee to function when I don't see you." She admitted. "The second part, about your heart breaking, that's not what happens to me. When I know you're on a date, I get angry, frustrated and you have to notice that my barbs become harsher. I also drink... a lot," she quietly confessed.

"You get jealous when I go out on dates?" Niles perked up a little at the thought.

"Jealous?" She looked at him in utter surprise. "Yeah...I guess I am jealous. I never thought of it that way before."

Niles chuckled softly. "Jealous is ok, CC. But there isn't any need. I can't give my heart to anyone else…I've long ago given it to you."

"But I didn't know that then, now did I?" she answered in the same tone.

Niles inhaled deeply. "Well, now that you do…" Niles allowed his voice to fade.

CC met his eyes as his voice faded, and let her fingers dance across his chest to rest at the opening of the robe. _God I just want to rip this off him. _Feeling rather impish, she bantered back "Well, I guess I won't be jealous anymore when you go out on dates..."

Niles frowned. "CC, please…don't joke…not about this, not anymore."

"Ok, Niles," she took on a completely serious tone, actually backing out of his embrace. She made sure to reassure him with her eyes, sensing his increasing unease. "I won't have to be jealous because you'll be dating me...right?" He nodded. "And you just said that you gave your heart to me long ago, so there are no worries there...right?" He nodded and she could see the hopeful smile forming at his lips. "And you heard what I said inside my head, about loving you, even though I'm not sure exactly what that means?" He was jumpy now; she couldn't talk fast enough for him. "Well, that's what I can offer to you now Niles, the knowledge that love, whatever that means, resides inside of me, for you." CC took a deep breath. _I hope it's enough for him now_. "Will you help me find it and set it free?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We don't own any part or character of 'The Nanny'…but if we could choose…well, you know.

A/N: Just another little collaboration with DannyFan66. This one is about 80 percent improv and 20 percent discussed. Let us know what you think.

** In this last chapter, to try something different, almost all the CC dialogue was written by DannyFan66 and I did Niles…uhm, Niles' dialogue…oops, Freudian slip!...

* * *

**No More Pretending**

**Chapter 5**

Niles wasted no more time. He swept CC into his arms and carried her to her bed. "I can't wait to search every part of you for that love we need to set free." Niles waggled his eyebrows as he set her down before him.

"Take your time, Niles…" CC cooed in his ear, "…take your time."

"Oh, CC," he growled as he reached for the sash of her robe, "you need not worry about that. I've been patient for over fifteen years..." and it one slow, sensual move pulled it free. "...and now that I actually have you here before me, I intend to take my time and savor every precious moment." He let out a low hiss as the robe parted and revealed a hint of her to him.

CC stood patiently and took in the look of appreciation that graced his handsome features. She felt herself shiver slightly at the soft touch of his hands on her bare skin as he slipped them around her waist. "God, how I've waited to feel that…" she whispered.

Niles ran his hands up from her waist along her back and crossed them to bring her tightly against him. He brought his lips to her neck and laid feather light kisses down to her shoulder, whispering after each one ,"Is this the spot, Love?"

"Mmmmm," CC hummed softly as his kisses caressed her. "Keep looking…"

Niles pulled back slightly so he could look into her eyes, and quite seriously but with still a hint of smile he said, "You do realize that I'm not going to stop once I find it, right? So you don't have to hold back telling me, ok?"

Just as playfully, CC responded. "Oh, I don't think I'll have to tell you. When you find it, you'll know." She leaned in and nipped his chin.

"Why, Miss Babcock, you need not worry about me finding 'that' spot." He let his hands slowly uncross and brought them dangerously close to the edge of her breasts, drawing a light gasp from her. "I was still looking for how to release that love for me. Of course, it would be quite convenient if they were one and the same." His eyes twinkled as her mouth formed an O, claiming it with his before she could say anything. When her arms came up around his neck, he brought his hands between them and caressed her breasts. "Oh, God, CC," he moaned into her mouth.

CC broke away from his kiss and traced the edge of his ear lightly with her tongue. "Make love to me, Niles, please," she purred on a breath.

"Now who's in a hurry?" he chuckled softly as he lifted her onto the bed.

CC gazed up into the blue of his eyes and smiled, and then was overcome as an image came to the surface. "Niles?" she whispered. He looked at her with concern and love. "I'm remembering something..."

"What is it Love?"

"Your hands... I've imagined how it would feel when your hands caress my skin," CC ran her hands slowly down his arms. "And your lips...I've seen myself shiver when your lips kiss the valley between my breasts," CC traced circles on the small of his back. "But mostly, mmmm," she closed her eyes at the intensity of the emotion washing over her, "I've dreamt about the incredible wave of wholeness I'd feel when you finally take me completely."

Niles thought his heart would explode. _We're getting there_. He pulled her into a sitting position and brought his hands to her shoulders. Looking into her eyes to make sure there was no hesitation, he pushed the robe off her shoulders. "So beautiful."

"You always make me feel beautiful, Niles." CC rested her hands on the firmness of his chest where is showed beneath the robe. "You've been working out." She wore that cat that ate the canary smirk. "I like it."

He puffed out his chest at the comment and then a slight cloud crossed his eyes. "What's the matter?" CC asked, picking up on his mood change almost immediately.

"I was thinking about your comment just now, how I always make you feel beautiful. I can't imagine that my barbs about your weight, you being a man, or me calling you a cow could have served your self-image in any positive way."

CC caressed his face. "Words, Niles, just words." CC kissed his frown away. "But, whenever I'd catch you looking at me, when I wasn't supposed to notice, the look in your eyes said something completely different. I always felt beautiful in those eyes."

Niles wrapped her in a tight hug. Releasing her, he leaned into her and let his weight push her back onto the bed. She reached up to wrap her arms around him and he held her hands back "Just a sec..." and he stood up, quickly removed his robe, and came back to lie fully next to her. "I just couldn't stand not touching you completely anymore." He motioned for her to lift her head a bit so he could put his arm under and then he pulled her to his chest.

"Niles…why are you hesitating?" CC snuggled into him and caressed the sparse hair on his chest.

"CC, I've dreamt of this for as long as I can remember. Now that I actually have you in my arms, it's almost too much." He kissed the top of her head. "I just wanted to enjoy the feeling of actually holding you, the real you, not the dream. I know; it sounds strange, even to me." He squeezed her shoulder, pressing her more closely into him.

CC rolled herself on top of him and straddled his waist. She leaned down and kissed him deeply pulling a guttural moan from him. "Well, Butler Boy, I'm ready to live the dream."

Niles smiled seeing his magnificent Ice Queen staring down at him with lust in her eyes. He reached his arms up to her face and met her lips again in an ever more passionate kiss. He quickly rolled them over and dipped his head to the sensitive spot on her neck he had discovered before. His hands roamed every bit of her body, trailing soft caresses and gentle tickles in response to her sighs, moans and giggles. Niles' mood became less playful and more intense as he kissed his way down her body. Circling his tongue slowly around one of her nipples, he felt her arch into him. "Oh, so you like that?" he said, flicking his tongue out again.

"Oh yeah…" CC's deep sexy tone made him twitch just a little between her legs. "And you like that…" She tossed her sultry laugh and Niles' arousal responded again. "I've always wondered why you'd beat a hasty retreat whenever I laughed like that."

Niles felt his blush extend all the way to his ears.

CC laughed lightly this time. "That is just the cutest thing ever." She traced the reddened curve of his ear with her finger. "I really like knowing the affect I have on you, Niles."

"You do, huh?" He smiled from ear to ear, his momentary shyness quickly fading away. "I wonder if there's anything I can do to elicit a similar response…" Niles raised an eyebrow and growled, "Babcock." He nuzzled into her neck.

The trio of halting gasps followed by a contented sigh told Niles all he needed to know. "Oh, Niles…" CC whispered feeling the need again to 'up' the stakes. "That makes me so wet."

"CC," Niles let out a strangled cry at her confession, "you're making it very 'hard' for me not to ravage you right this minute."

"On the contrary, Niles, I'm making it just hard enough." CC looked up at him with hooded eyes and still didn't know why he waited. Most other men would have long since come and gone by now.

"Woman," he growled again, crushing his mouth to hers. _Take it easy old man; show her what it means to be loved. _As CC tried to deepen the kiss, he actually eased up a bit, kissing first the edge of her lips, and then her cheek. Moving slowly down her neck, he softly licked at her collar bone and continued his trail of kisses to her right breast. "So soft," he whispered, taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking it gently. He left the nipple to lick the underside of the breast, and then devoted his attention on the one that had thus far been neglected.

"Oh my, God…" CC moaned at his attentions. _This isn't like with any other man. He's so gentle, and attentive, and…loving_. "Mmmmm, Niles…you're amazing."

Niles moved his head down lower, kissing her ribs, her belly and the top of her thighs. His original plan was to prolong his kisses down her calves, but when his cheek brushed up against the heat from her core, her musky scent overpowered all his senses and he delved his tongue into her.

CC stiffened and arched her back as the intense shockwaves moved up her spine. Her breathing was rapid and shallow and her senses reeled from the newness of it all. Her thoughts could barely process all the different feelings Niles was pulling from her. _No one has ever…cared enough…never, loved me…_ "I'm gonna…" CC panted and came hard as Niles slowed his delicate caress of her most sensitive area. "Niles…" CC cooed euphorically, "I…am impressed."

Kissing his way back up her body, he nestled in between her legs and looked lovingly into her eyes. "I don't want to impress you, CC," he said as he slowly entered her. "I just want you to know that you are loved." When he had buried himself completely into her, he let more of his weight rest on her, pressing his chest into her breasts and almost losing himself to the feeling of her all around him. "And CC," he nuzzled her ear and whispered softly as he rocked firmly back and forth into her, "I do love you, so very much."

CC wrapped her arms around him and prayed the tears she could feel welling in her eyes didn't fall. _What will he think of my crying like a school girl. I know he's right, I do feel it why won't the words come out_. "Niles…" CC released on a long breath as she savored the feel of him moving inside her. Nothing had ever felt the same. It wasn't her first time, hardly, but this was so different. Not just the way Niles felt, but the way he made her feel. "You feel so good…" CC offered in her sultry voice and nipped on the skin of Niles' neck.

Niles shivered in response to both her voice and her ministrations. _Watch yourself, show her, help her. _He felt the dampness on his cheek as she held on tighter and tried to distract both of them from what they meant. He shifted his weight on his left arm and reached up to undo her hands from his neck so he could see her eyes and the tears he knew were there. "Oh CC," he shushed, kissing the eyelids and the tears, and then slowly claiming her mouth.

"I want to say it for you, Niles, I really do." CC pulled him into another kiss. "I just…I can't, I feel it, in here," she put her hand over her heart, "but it won't come out."

"Don't worry about it, Love, I'm not going to disappear. When you're ready, I'll be here," Niles said simply, kissing her back with love and compassion. He continued to thrust into her, increasing the pressure and the intensity a little each time. He could feel his control slipping "CC, you are so tight...this is so good." He hooked his arm under her knee and shifted his hips at the same time.

"Oh Niles! How do you…oooohhh…" CC moaned deeply with every thrust, moving closer and closer to the edge again. _He's amazing! I've never…_ "I'm so close, Niles…don't stop, please don't stop."

"CC, look at me," he said in a voice that she could not disregard. As their eyes locked, he thrust into her harder, making her moan again. "That's it, stay with me baby." Thrusting, harder, again, "I want to see you cum."

"Niles…" CC felt like she was being absorbed into him. The look in his eyes was so concentrated, so passionate, and so loving that she wanted to get lost in it. "Oh, yeah, oh…" CC chewed on her bottom lip. "I need to feel it, Niles…cum with me…" CC moaned at his quickening thrusts. "Niiiiilllleeesssss!" Her body shuddered and she fought to hold his gaze.

"God, CC, I'm...oh...CCeeeee!" he cried her name as her orgasm triggered his. Collapsing onto her, he sighed sweetly into her neck, as he tried to catch his breath. "That was..."

"Mind numbing?" CC hugged him tightly. "Niles I've never felt anything like that before. Is it always like that when..." CC let her voice fade, still unable to say the words.

"CC...I can't deny that I've had some great sexual experiences; this was not my first time. And though I cared a great deal for those women…just two," he added quickly seeing the way she looked at him, "I wasn't in love with them." He kissed her softly, "I love you, CC. I wanted 'our' first time to make you feel that."

"I did, Niles, I do!" CC snuggled into his chest and ran her hand over the smattering of damp hair there. "I'm not sure why I can't say the words. I wanted to, but it just felt…forced. I want it to be natural, like when you say it." CC did her best to stifle a yawn.

He kissed the top of her head, "I told you before that I'm not going anywhere. There's no pressure, I know that when you're ready, you'll tell me." Shifting to his side, he spooned in behind her and draped his arm across her middle. "I love you, CC".

A few moments of comfortable silence drifted between them. CC rested her hand on Niles' and as she drifted slowly off to sleep, whispered, "I love you, Niles."

Niles' breath caught in his throat and he paused, waiting to see if she had realized how easily those words finally did come from her. Hearing her even breathing, he knew she was already asleep, so he smiled and sighed, pulling her back tightly into his chest. "I know, Love. I feel it."


End file.
